


Sinking

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is pissed and it's all Sam's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking

Dean was pissed. He couldn't explain why, really, he just knew that watching Sam at the other end of the bar flirting with some brunette bimbo was really pissing him off. He took an angry swig of his beer and slammed it down on the counter. He slipped off the stool and stalked over to Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy, we need to talk," he growled in Sam's ear. Sam shrugged apologetically at the girl, who giggled and tossed her hair. Dean glowered.

Dean grabbed his brother's bicep in an iron grip, tugging him towards the back of the bar and into the single-stall bathroom.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"Um...I was...flirting?" Sam asked more than said. "Dude, you told me to get laid, I was trying to get laid, what's the problem?"

"The problem?" Dean huffed. "What's the problem? The problem, Sammy, is that you are flirting with some five dollar whore in a greasy truck stop slash bar who will probably give you the clap and then you'll whine about it for weeks and..."

Sam furrowed his brow. "Uh...huh. So what's the real problem?"

Clearly words weren't working right, and after a brief moment of indecision which was quickly solved by the pleasant and irrational buzz of alcohol Dean grabbed Sam's other arm and slammed their lips together.

He waited motionlessly, stiff and awkward, for Sam to push him away. He was expecting Sam to push him away. Hell, he was _counting_ on Sam pushing him away. What he was not anticipating was Sam to move one giant hand to the small of his back and the other to the nape of his neck and tilt his head to the side, opening his lips and slipping his tongue out to lick into Dean's mouth.

Dean wasn't expecting it, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

He growled into Sam's lips and slammed him roughly against the sink, hooking one arm under Sam's knee and hoisting him up. Sam made a noise that may have been something akin to a whimper and slid a hand down to Dean's ass, groping it roughly.

Everything was harsh breathing and clumsy fingers and rocking hips and somehow they managed to get their flies open, exposing their cocks to the cool air of the room. Dean shoved his hand between them, pushing his fingers into Sam with no lube or warning. Sam gasped and bucked against his hand.

"Shit, Dean--"

Dean cut him off with another searing kiss, thrusting and scissoring roughly. Sam moaned into his mouth and clutched the sink, trying to keep from crumpling to the ground. The taller man was not even close to prepped before Dean spit into his palm, smoothed it over his dick, and thrust into Sam.

Sam felt so good, so fucking tight and hot and _perfect_ , making these profane little noises and bucking helplessly. Neither of them lasted long, not like that, so hurried and rough, Dean coming into Sam's ass and Sam spilling over his hand onto their stomachs. They collapsed into each other, breathing heavily and totally spent.

Suddenly there was a loud creaking, screeching sound and they found themselves on the floor, the twisted and shattered remains of the sink beneath them.

Dean looked at it, nonplussed. "Well, shit."

Sam just laughed.


End file.
